CARRETERA
by kharito
Summary: One shot... tierno no crudo... demuestra como la relacion de los hermanos pasa a otro nivel con tanta naturalidad que siguen siendo hermanos, pero con algo extra.  WINCEST


TITULO: CARRETERA

AUTORA Kharito

TEMA: wincest light

RESUMEN: One shot... tierno no crudo... demuestra como la relacion de los hermanos pasa a otro nivel con tanta naturalidad que siguen siendo hermanos, pero con algo extra.

ONE SHOT: CARRETERA.

Era de noche y los hermanos Winchester se dirigían a la casa de Bobby en el lustroso Impala. Luego de un agitado día Sam dormía en el asiento del copiloto, era un poco incómodo pero para la finalidad no importaba, realmente necesitaba descansar. Dean manejaba en silencio, ni siquiera metallica perturbaba el ambiente sonoro a carretera nocturna. Estaba relajado, quizá por el cansancio, aunque habían establecido que no perderían tiempo haciendo parada en un motel antes de llegar a la casa del viejo cazador. Quizá por la tranquilidad de la noche estrellada o quizás la razón era que podía recorrer con su mirada a Sam como y cuanto se le antojara, así que vaya uno a saber si había notado o no el cansancio y la noche estrellada.

Miraba el solitario camino que debía seguir con el vehículo, miraba a Sam, volvía la vista a la carretera y sentía de nuevo como esa sed de verlo, así que le ponía el ojo encima otra vez. A veces sonreía de medio lado. El pequeño parecía tan indefenso y vulnerable, acurrucado en el asiento de una forma puramente adorable, que cualquiera olvidaría los casi dos metros de altura que medía.

- Dean… qué miras tanto?…- le sorprendió en el acto y abriendo pesadamente un ojo para verlo.

- De qué hablas, sammy?…-dijo medio descolocado- te gastas cuando te miran?…- se burló tratando de evadir la pregunta.

El pequeño volvió a cerrar los ojos sin moverse una sola vez y contestó.

- Dios! Espero que no, porque estaría hecho polvo de tantas miradas que me has echado.

Dean se sonrojó levemente pero el otro no lo notó.

- Es que ahora está prohibido mirarte, Samantha?…- dijo serio y con la vista clavada en la carretera.

Sam se incorporó, dispuesto a dejar el sueño para después y a la vez que se frotó los ojos para despertar bien, preguntó en un tono perspicaz:

- No estarás planeando una de tus famosas bromas, verdad?…

- Sammy, me ofendes -sarcástico-… a caso no confías en mí?…

- así como confiar, confiar… la verdad es que no sé, a veces me pregunto que hice yo para merecer un hermano como tú…-respondió con un brillo divertido en sus ojos, que el cazador por supuesto notó.

- Soy un regalo, Sammy!… no pudiste haber hecho nada tan bueno como para merecerme…-rió de medio lado tan divertido como él.

- En realidad mi pregunta es qué tan malo hice…- exclamó con una amplia sonrisa.

- así de malo, nada… aún.

Sin darle tiempo de nada al menor, Dean estacionó el Impala a una orilla, lo tomó con una mano de la camisa, a la altura del pecho, lo jalo y…

- Dean, qué demon…

No supo si el no poder terminar la frase se debía a que había quedado paralizado ante la mirada predadora que el mayor le dedicó o a que un poco después el Winchester le había cerrado la boca con un beso.

El cuerpo del más pequeño se tensó de sorpresa. Sin embargo, luego se fue relajando, sus hombros bajaron y sus ojos se cerraron. Dean besándolo, no se lo terminaba de creer. Pero esos labios suaves, calidos y carnosos depositados sobre los suyos parecían reales. Que bien se sentía tener así a Dean. Sam contestó la caricia, a la vez que ponía sus manos en el rostro del mayor en un gesto dulce y acercaba su cuerpo al de él. El otro cazador entonces le rodeó firme la cintura y llevó la otra mano a la nuca del mas pequeño para presionarlo contra él y profundizar el beso. La cabeza les daba vuelta en un frenesí de bienestar, el cuerpo del compañero expelía un calor tan agradable que no sabían como podían ahora estar tan apegados y las suaves manos de Sam acariciándole el rostro, le hacían estremecer cuando bajaban a su cuello y volvían. Y la maravillosa lengua de Dean, que recorría a gusto el interior de su boca, irrumpiéndole de tal forma que… Dios! Como deseaba que no se detuviera!.

Más por aire que otra cosa, se separaron. Las respiraciones estaban levemente agitadas, se miraban intensamente a los ojos y un suave rubor tonizaba la cara del mas pequeño.

- ahora sí es tu culpa…-dijo bajo, con el rostro de Sam muy cerca al suyo.

- ¿Qué cosa?…

- tenerme de hermano…

- sí… pero… aún no me ha quedado claro si lo que acabo de hacer es realmente bueno o realmente malo… que tal si lo aclaramos?…

Le dijo acercando su boca a la del mayor. Este la retiró y Sam se movió para ir por ella de nuevo. Dean lo esquivaría otra vez, pero no contaba con que el menor le mordería el labio inferior para impedir que escapara y lograría juntar sus bocas nuevamente en un beso travieso.

- Espero que te haya quedado claro ahora…- dijo mientras encendia el motor- si no que pena, pero debo seguir conduciendo… aun faltan un par de horas para llegar…

- Y si antes paramos a descansar en un motel?…- preguntó con una insinuación que al mayor le pareció de lo más sensual y la cual entendió perfectamente.

- No.

- Dean! - protestó.

- Ya quedamos en que no haríamos parada.

Sam puso su mirada de cachorrito abandonado.

- ya dije que no… bueno… tal vez… a qué distancia está el motel más cercano?…

Fin*** :)

espero que les haya gustado nwn!


End file.
